In communication devices, physical and/or displayed interfaces are used to select a communication channel from a group of communication channels, for example in communication devices used by emergency responders. In some such communication devices, multiple groups of communication channels are provided which can correspond to groups of communication channels for different types of emergency services. Such groups are referred to as zones. For example, one zone of communication channels can be used to communicate with fire services, while another zone of communication channels can be used to communicate with ambulance services. Selecting a zone of communication channels can be performed using a toggle switch, or simply scrolling through a list of zones at a display, however such techniques are slow, and can lead to errors in zone selection especially in emergency situations, especially when there are many zones from which to select.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-dimensional zone selection method in a communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.